Prohibido
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Cuando Shaoran finalmente se animó a pasar el último límite que había establecido entre los dos supo que no había marcha trás. Sin importar las consecuecuencias, arriesgaría todo por permanecer junto a Sakura, heredero de su familia o no. One Shot, AU.


_**Comentarios de autora:** ¡Hola queridos lectores! A quienes ya me conocen: ¡qué gusto que se animen a leer mis babosadas de nuevo!, a quienes les soy desconocida por estos lares: hello, mi nombre es Eliana, Ely como apodo, sam-ely-ember entre los internautas. Me he animado desde hace rato a escribir algo para este fandom siendo que apenas llevo un par de meses sumamente entusiasmada leyendo manga y viendo el anime por igual, y sí que he tenido un buen rato. En fin. Gracias por entrar a leer._

_Esta historia sucede en una especie de universo alternativo donde Shaoran es el heredero al trono de algún país y Sakura es simplemente la dama de honor de Meilin, recién llegada al palacio para asistir a la joven Li. Lo explico porque la historia puede ser poco lógica y la narración ya de por sí es confusa, así las palabras que uso no los tomarán con la guardia baja. Oh sí, tampoco tengo pensada una continuación o escribir toda la situación alrededor de todo esto, lo siento mucho._

_Espero les guste._

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura, personajes conceptos relacionados y demás, pertenecen a los genios de CLAMP. Yo los uso con propósitos de entretenimiento sin ningún valor económico.

* * *

><p><strong>Prohibido<strong>  
><strong>A Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic<strong>  
><strong>by: sam-ely-ember<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sentía tan culpable al disfrutar el escozor que se había apoderado de su estómago y ese escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, la misma que recargaba en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación. Y es que todo había dado un giro tan inesperado que cuándo él entró en su pequeña y húmeda habitación –el agua seguía filtrándose por el techo y se había puesto peor con la temporada de lluvias- pensó que no podía tener una clara intención de disculparse por lo que había pasado en el salón horas atrás, especialmente cuando encontró furia y desconcierto en su oscuro mirar. Las palabras que le habían dicho al arrinconarle sin previo aviso contra la pared aún continuaban resonando en su cabeza:<p>

"Vale, me comporté como un idiota," le había dicho, "pero es que tú sí que puedes sacarme de mis cabales, Sakura."

"Kinomoto," ella le corrigió, "señorita Kinomoto para usted. _Majestad_." Había pronunciado la última palabra con una extraña combinación de temor y repulsión.

"Bah," bufó con una media sonrisa, "ese papel de niña respetuosa no te queda bien, no ahora que hemos cruzado los límites."

"¿Qué dirán entonces sus consejeros cuando sepan que el príncipe se metió en la habitación de la dama de honor de su prima?" Espetó recuperando el ímpetu mientras ponía las manos sobre su cadera, "aunque usted sea el príncipe siempre le darán la razón a la inocente chica que fue la víctima de sus viles actos."

Shaoran soltó una amplia carcajada, olvidándose que había intentado mantener la voz baja hasta el momento. "Inocente víctima," resumió tomando un mechón de cabello y poniéndolo tras la oreja de la chica, "me gusta eso."

El rostro de la joven adquirió un intenso tono carmesí cuando detectó el toque de lujuria en la mirada del heredero de los Li. Si bien no era la primera vez que veía ese atisbo atrevido en él, sí era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, especialmente estando solos, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche en una de las habitaciones del ala más solitaria del amplio palacio. Pasó saliva audiblemente antes de abrir los labios para sentar una protesta de cuánto le molestaba que el chico se tomase semejantes atribuciones, a pesar de ser ella misma quien se había empeñado por destruir la barrera invisible que les había separado desde el día en el que ella había arribado a ese lugar.

Pero su insonora protesta se vio prontamente acallada cuando sintió los labios del chico impactar con fuerza contra los suyos, un tanto doloroso pero igualmente excitante, sin pensarlo mucho dejó que sus húmedos labios jugaran con los del príncipe un rato, sin detenerse a pensar en las muchas consecuencias que un acto visceral y egoísta podía tener para ambos. Especialmente para ella. Se sentía tan culpable al disfrutar el escozor que se había apoderado de su estómago y ese escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, la misma que recargaba en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación. La forma en la que los besos de Shaoran le intoxicaban en ese momento estaba más allá de su joven comprensión, simplemente no entendía cómo el simple roce de su mano podía desestabilizarla y cambiar su estado de ánimo en un parpadear.

"Si todas las víctimas fueran como tú," rezó el chico separándose con brusquedad de ella, jadeando ambos en igual medida, "no habría forma de castigar a nadie." Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez había un tanto de malicia en su gesto.

"Idiota." Respondió Kinomoto apartando la mirada un momento, mientras sintió como el rubor de sus mejillas se hacía progresivamente más intenso. "Sal de mi habitación," le pidió sin regresar la mirada, había tristeza expresa en su tono, "no quiero causarte ni causarme problema alguno."

"¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?" Aventuró él evidentemente herido con la petición. Si bien había sido algo impetuoso, no había nada erróneo en afirmar que le había gustado besarla tanto como le gustaba el acto mismo de respirar.

"No," fue la respuesta de Sakura, poniendo sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda en él, "pero las cosas estaban claras desde el principio, Shaoran," le llamó con temor por su nombre, era –si recordaba con exactitud- la cuarta o quinta vez que se atrevía a usarlo, "un príncipe no puede estar con una simple dama de honor."

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?" Había algo de enojo en la forma cómo expresó su inconformidad, "muy bien, como príncipe declaro que yo voy a estar con quien a mí se me antoje…" cambió entonces su fuerte voz por un dulce susurro, "…con quien yo realmente quiera estar."

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ambos con la expresión de ese pensamiento, el chico tomó ventaja del momento y posó sus frentes juntas mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la joven, la misma que soltó una pequeña risita producto del nerviosismo y la emoción. "Me dirás ahora que no te entusiasma el poder salir con el futuro soberano de este país."

Fue Sakura ahora quien dejó salir una sonora carcajada, "me entusiasma saber que sigues siendo el fanfarrón de siempre."

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Simplemente no tengo explicaciones. Ha sido una de tantas ideas que he tenido últimamente, especialmente luego de leer cierto fic, "Caramelos de Limón", que me encantó de principio a fin temporal (porque espero que la autora se anime a terminarlo).<strong>_

_**Tenía que evacuarlo de mi cabeza antes de que contamine la historia principal que escribo. Además, no me aguanté el escribir algo medio subido de tono para estos dos, y es que es tan tentador que vagamente lo creo.**_

_**Ahora bien, es súper común, más aún despúes de Tsubasa Chronicle, la temática en historias donde Sakura es princesa y Shaoran un extraño plebeyo que llega a su encuentro. Yo me puse a pensarlo a la inversa, después de todo, los Li son una familia adinerada, ¿no? En ese sentido, tiene más lógica que sea él el heredero a una suerte de gobierno que la propia Sakura.**_

_**Dedicado a mis super duper dear beta readers, por aguantarme tanta babosada con este fandom. Espero les guste chicas, una pequeña sorpresita que sé que les parecerá atractiva.**_

_**No olviden dejar un review. Siempre los leo y respondo, es algo que siempre me pone contenta.**_


End file.
